


Потерянный телефон

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Normal Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Удивительно, как потерянный мобильный телефон помог мне найти счастье.





	Потерянный телефон

Проснувшись рано утром, я удивился, обнаружив себя дома. Я лежал долго, оглядывая давно знакомые стены, пока не понял, что на улице во всю светит солнце. На электронных часах на моём рабочем столе высвечивалось три часа дня. Я вздохнул с облегчением, пока не перевёл взгляд ниже, на дату. Третье января. Неплохо повеселился на Новый год. 

Мой одногруппник пригласил меня на вписку к своему богатому другу. На самом деле он сделал это только потому, что я сильно помог ему на экзамене. В другом случае никто бы даже не подумал, что меня можно куда-либо пригласить. 

Я один из тех неудачников, которым с самого их появления на свет жутко не везёт. Первое, с чем не повезло, это родители. Я родился в семье учителя истории и чересчур набожной женщины. Моя семья не богата, даже ниже среднего, поэтому я всегда получал тычки от очень жестоких детей в школе. Популярности мне не прибавляла и работа отца - он был моим учителем истории. И все об этом знали. И ненавидели меня вместе с моим отцом, потому что он был буквально помешан на истории и требовал от учеников непомерных знаний по этому предмету. Мало кто любит таких преподавателей.

А моя мама нигде не работала и занималась домохозяйством. Всё бы хорошо, только она всё всегда связывает с библией. Как тут скажешь, что я вообще-то атеист. 

Второе, с чем мне не повезло, это внешность. Не то, чтобы я был совсем уродом, но до хотя бы "обыкновенной внешности" не дотягивал. И пока мои одноклассники и одноклассницы встречались и ходили на свидания, я зубрил историю и ходил с мамой в церковь каждое воскресенье. 

И третье, с чем мне не повезло, это врождённая необщительность. Хотя возможно она выработалась из-за бесконечной ненависти моих одноклассников, которая уничтожила всю мою уверенность в себе. Но итог остался: у меня нет друзей в реальности, только в интернете я нашёл несколько товарищей по команде в играх. 

На этот Новый год я смог хорошенько отдохнуть от родителей, которые уехали к маминым далёким родственникам. А своего сына они оставили одного, чтобы он хорошенько подготовился к сессии, которая и привела меня к данному моменту. 

Я более трёх дней напивался до блевоты и впервые в жизни тусовался на таких вечеринках. Вписка проходила в загородном коттедже, поэтому там было много народа. Но я повеселился на славу, хоть и не помню большую часть. Тем более я не помню, как оказался у себя дома. Неужели сам в невероятно пьяном состоянии добрался сюда? Или тот самый одногруппник оказался таким благодарным, что даже подвёз меня? 

Когда я попытался подняться, то понял, что зря вообще попытался. Голова вмиг затрещала. Где-то с четвёртой попытки я всё же поднялся с кровати и принял таблетку от головной боли. 

Голова постепенно прошла, и я решил сделать себе завтрак. К счастью, мама оставила мне кучу еды. Наполнив желудок незамысловатой яичницей, вспомнил, что надо бы проверить кто мне звонил. Наверняка там будет более ста пропущенных от мамы, и наверняка она меня убьёт, но лучше решить эту проблему до их возвращения. 

Всё шло хорошо, даже отлично, пока я не полез в карман джинс, куда всегда клал свой сотовый. Его не было. Я тут же понесся в коридор и проверил куртку, даже в обуви посмотрел. Его нигде не было. 

\- Мне конец. - произнёс я вслух. 

Чёрт! Меня обворовали! Или я его сам потерял по дороге домой? Неважно! Главное то, что его нужно найти. Я понимаю, что найти его практически невозможно, но единственное, чему я научился - это всегда надеяться на лучшее. Так что я попытался успокоиться и вспомнить, что было все эти три дня. 

Я вспомнил громкую музыку, выпивающих ровесников, пару человек, с которыми я всё же пообщался. Но в этих моментах телефон всё ещё был у меня. Напряг память и вспомнил, что и второго января он ещё не был украден. Значит, необходимо вспомнить всё, случившееся вчера и сегодня. 

Вдруг я буквально ухватился за какую-то важную мысль. И обомлел от того, что мне удалось вспомнить. Блин, это было самое неожиданное, что могло храниться в моей голове. 

Я занимался сексом. Это явно было со мной, я даже внезапно вспомнил ощущение губ во время поцелуя. 

В сердце что-то приятно ёкнуло. 

Честно признаться, я ещё ни с кем не занимался чем-то подобным и часто лелеял свою обиду на непривлекательную внешность, которая вряд ли бы обеспечила меня хотя бы одним разом. Я всегда считал, что умру девственником, потому что трезво смотрел на вещи. 

Такое трезвым назвать сложно. 

И самое ужасное - я не могу вспомнить её лица. И тела. Если честно даже самого секса практически не помню. Помню только, что это было невероятно. 

\- Как же я раньше не догадался! - воскликнул я и подорвался одеваться. 

После мгновения счастья я мог на эмоциях забыть телефон там. Конечно, его подобрали и даже не подумали вернуть хозяину. Хотя есть вероятность, что его даже не заметили, и он остался на месте. Лишь бы это было так. 

Каким-то чудом я достаточно быстро добрался до того коттеджа и обнаружил там знакомые лица спящих тусовщиков. Некоторые до сих пор оставались здесь, пили чай на кухне и пытались унять головную боль. 

Я побродил по комнатам и внимательно оглядел всё вокруг. И остался ни с чем. Настроение сразу упало. 

Вернувшись домой, я застал звонок от мамы на домашний телефон.

\- Борис, - о нет, это плохо, когда мама называет меня полным именем, - почему ты не брал трубку. Я пять раз звонила тебе на мобильный и ещё пять раз на домашний. 

\- Мам, я просто гулял. - начал я оправдываться в надежде, что мои объяснения прокатят. - А мобильный...

\- Опять в свои игрушки играл! Ничего с ними не замечаешь! 

\- Прости, мам...

\- В честь праздника прощаю. 

Потом разговор перетёк на темы типа, хорошо ли я кушаю, как мои дела, не скучно ли мне одному. Положив телефонную трубку, мне в голову пришла идея. Я могу попробовать позвонить на свой мобильный, может симку ещё не вытащили. 

Сначала шли долгие гудки, никто не торопился взять трубку. Радовало то, что его хотя бы не выключили. Но тягучие гудки продолжались, под конец я даже начал терять последнюю надежду. Вдруг кто-то ответил на звонок:

\- Алло? - мужской голос. Довольно приятный и смутно знакомый. Возможно я встречал этого парня на вписке. - Алло? Говорите. 

Его голос вывел меня из ступора. 

\- Ты взял мой мобильник. 

\- Да, это был я. Ты оставил его в комнате. Могу вернуть в любое время. 

\- Супер. 

Мы договорились, что я заеду за мобильником. К счастью, мой спаситель жил не так далеко от меня, пешком пятнадцать минут ходьбы. 

В голове крутилась мысль, что всё происходящее выглядело слишком невероятно. Впервые в жизни мне так везёт. Обстоятельства складывались даже слишком хорошо, поэтому я в любой момент ожидал от судьбы какой-нибудь подлости. На всякий случай я захватил деньги, так как не очень-то и верил в бескорыстную помощь. 

Я дошёл до нужного здания и, ещё раз сверившись с написанным на бумажке адресом, поднялся на пятый этаж, позвонил в квартиру номер 102. 

Дверь мне открыл довольно симпатичный парень моего возраста. Теперь я вспомнил его! Он был одним из тех немногих, кто перебросился со мной парой фраз на вписке. 

Он пропустил меня внутрь и сам направился в глубь квартиры, оставив меня стоять в коридоре. У него красивая квартира. Видно, что здесь недавно сделан ремонт. Он живёт один? Или его родители тоже уехали на праздники? Хотя, почему я об этом думаю? Потом я начал рассматривать его обувь. В коридоре стояло только две пары ботинок. 

Парень вскоре вернулся с моим телефоном в руках. Я так обрадовался его возвращению, что не смог удержать эмоций и, громко воскликнув, обнял парня. 

\- Спасибо-спасибо! Ты просто мой спаситель! 

\- Приятно слышать. - довольно ответил парень и поднял моё лицо за подбородок, поцеловав. Я на секунду опешил, но потом очнулся и начал отталкивать его от себя со словами: 

\- Ты чего делаешь? С ума сошёл? 

Парень удивлённо посмотрел на меня и отпустил, задумчиво обвёл взглядом и с какой-то скрытой надеждой спросил: 

\- Ты ничего не помнишь, верно? 

\- Что именно я не помню? - с большим подозрением ответил я вопросом на вопрос. 

\- Ты не помнишь, что было вчера? 

\- Я вообще мало, что помню, что произошло за эти три дня. Так что тебе лучше прямо сказать, к чему ты ведёшь? 

\- Ты не помнишь, как мы провели время? И меня не помнишь? 

\- Я помню, только смутно. 

\- Может, это напомнит. - сказал он и вновь поцеловал меня, да так, что у меня ноги подкосились. И я внезапно вспомнил. Вспомнил, что эти же губы дарили мне поцелуи всю ночь, а эти руки бережно обнимали. Так, а кто из нас тогда был сверху? Судя по напору этого парня, явно он. Но лучше я спрошу его, только позже. 

Он разорвал наш поцелуй и сказал:

\- Меня зовут Антон. 

\- Борис. 

\- Как насчёт того, чтобы стать моим парнем, Борис?

Слова застряли в горле от удивления, поэтому я просто поцеловал его, и Антон ответил мне. 

Теперь нужно придумать, как объяснить родителям, что я гей.


End file.
